Forum:How do I rename my Draco?
Maken' one Hey people i was wondering if anyone can tell me how to give the draco the right title (+ description)? I can use willowtree and HexEdtior so is it still possible to give the ol' gal the nameing she deserves? 12:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) naming it I tried to replace the title of my "glorious machine gun", with draco. weird thing is, in willow tree it says being a lvl 66. in fact its a lvl 54. ::equipping the weapon lowers the level shown based on proficiency im sure its a draco, cause it has the accecoire(saw it in willowtree) and in game nothing changed, not the title or anything. ::back up your save. try making a duplicate and changing the name on only one. it will be purple and not orange rarity btw. you might double check your save location and your WT version #. which system do you play? any help please? 16:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::hope this helps some. 16:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I have tried multiple times to make a draco with the Draco title. For some reason, the game refuses to use the title and it ends up being called a AR540 Maching gun, or something like that. which system do you play? I play on pc, steam version. i always backup my saves. but what do you mean with changing the name on only one? and you mean duplicating the draco right? ---- Yeah i've been wondering how to do that aswell. But nobody knows how! I... I am the King! 14:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :You can't. The thing is that even if you willow tree the part title_Draco into your gun, the game interprets that title's string as "Massacre" anyways. At best, you'll have the "Dragon Fire" red text, but that's it. As far as I know anyways. 14:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I tried the title code from the draco page and it left out the draco. I made a construct that could spawn in-game first, then modified the title. My character and guns worked in-game without locking up, but the draco is sans-title and sans-red text. (BTW those are both equipped so the levels are off)Beware the clap 03:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Interesting... every time I do it, it works correctly, with "Draco" title, "Dragon fire!" red text, and slightly worse recoil than a "Massacre"-titled one. # Open your save in WT and click on the Glorious Massacre you want to change to Draco. # Click on the last row in the weapon code, where it says gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.Title_Accuracy1_Massacre, to highlight it. # In the part selector below, open the support machine gun tree, and double click Title.TitleM_SandS_Draco. # Click Save Changes button right above the weapon code. # WT should show "Glorious Draco" in weapon list now. # Click the WT icon at the top-left corner and Save. # Start game in single player and check your inventory. # You must save your game at least once in single player (i.e. wait 30 seconds until you can save) before using it online, or else it won't work. Logisim 20:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : any chance this doesn't work on xbox? i've tried 5 times in the last couple days and still the title does not show up. I even downloaded the lastest version of wt and selected the title instead of manually entering it(and saving the gun and then saving the file). wt shows a glorious draco, but in game there is no title and when i bring it back into wt there is no title(the title line says none). i have had problems similar to this making a torgue weapon with material 3 and a steel prefix, where the prefix did not show up.Beware the clap 23:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :: maybe it doesn't work on xbox then. I'm on PC. Also, "Draco" title does not make it orange. All it does is make the recoil a tad worse (not noticeable). So not really much reason to make it be called "Draco", but of course, it looks better. Logisim 00:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: Hopefully someone knows something that we don't. Thank you for the help though, Logisim.Beware the clap 00:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: The reason why i doesn't appear (light/middle/dark) orange is because our boy's over at gearbox forgot to implement the "weapon rarity" settings on the draco title. It sould be "rarity +50" however it's set to +5 instead of the 50. Maybe they forgot to add the 0 behind the 5, everyone makes mistakes every now and then. I... I am the King! 16:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC)